Thoughts
by PlazmaDr
Summary: Marco Diaz wants to help Star after she left Earth for Mewni. So Marco decides to learn magic no matter the cost because your fists and sword can only take you so far. Marco x Harem towards the end.
1. The Portal

I do not own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demonic Voices"**

Chapter 1 The Portal

I opened the door to Star's room once again and she still wasn't there. It's been a couple of days since she left for Mewni right after dropping the bomb about liking me. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I closed the door and went back to my room to sulk. I think about her every day. Across the room my phone rings I look at it and see that it's Jackie so I pick it up.

"Heyya Diaz, what are you up to?" she asks.

"Same Old, same old," I reply. Trying to sound upbeat. It didn't work, I hear her sigh.

"Marco, you're still in your room aren't you"

I sigh knowing I've been caught before replying, "yeah I am just thinking about Star. Wondering if she's okay and why she just left."

"I am on my way over we need to talk," I don't get the chance to reply because she immediately hung up the phone after her sentence. I start to worry '_why does she want to talk? Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?'_ I keep worrying for almost thirty till I hear knocking form the front door downstairs. My mom let's Jackie in greeting her and telling her where I am. I hear steps on the stairs then she opens the door she looks sad. "Hey Marco."

"Hey Jackie, what's up?"

"I was just riding around when I started missing you," Jackie says. "I haven't gotten to see you since it happened."

"Oh…. right. Hey I'm really sorry that I've been kind of distant just been thinking a lot."

"I know you have been that's why we need to talk. Marco do you miss her?"

"Of course, I miss her she's my best friend," as the words spill out of my mouth she frowns a little bit more.

Sighing she says, "Marco why don't you go after her?"

"Star said it was dangerous and she's a magical princess with tons of power, what chance would I have?"

"Marco you are a karate maniac and you have those years with Heckapoo under your belt you also have your sword. You're pretty badass and strong as well you could very well help not everything can be solved with magic."

The second she said magic I thought back to when I was overflowing with magic when I read through Eclipsa's chapter when star and I looked at it a few months ago. '_Maybe I did have magic I just had to unlock it somehow._' I looked at Jackie again she must have somehow sensed that something was up.

"Marco what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I think I might be able help Star, but I don't know how long I'll be gone." Without thinking any more, I used my scissors and went through the portal leaving Jackie and Earth with only the clothes on my back and El Chapo in my hand. I walked out of it and it closed behind me I was in the time dimension. Not wasting any time, I looked for Father time, it took me a few minutes before I saw him coming. AS he passed he grabbed my hood and lifted me onto his time chariot.

"Hey what are you doing back in my dimension?" Father Time asked.

"You control time, right?" I asked.

"Yes and no I do watch over time and keep it going but no one can control it."

"Do you keep track of any dimension with a time variation like the one between my dimension and Heckapoo's?"

"Yes, I do why do you want to know?" Father Time asked curiously?

"I need to help Star she is on Mewni and I know she is in trouble. So, I thought I may know how to fight but maybe there was some way for me to control magic. If I had a teacher then it'd be easier than me doing it by myself not to mention faster. I couldn't get into Heckapoo's dimension so I decided you were my next bet."

"Where are you going with this Marco?"

"Father Time do you know of a dimension with a significant amount of time differential as well as someone who can teach me magic so I can help Star?"

He looked at me with a shocked expression for a little bit before gaining a thoughtful look while rubbing his beard. "I may know of one, but I don't know if she will teach you that's up to her." He snapped his fingers and an envelope appeared in his hand. "Just in case this might help you," he started to stick his right hand out while his left held the envelope. "One thing Marco if you do this then that means you owe me one favor do you still want to learn to wield magic?" I stared at his hand for a while before I hardened my resolve and shook his hand. A tattoo appeared on my right forearm burning into my skin I looked at it. I looked like a black and white fox sitting on a red moon with a blue star on it's chest.

"What the heck is this?" I screamed from the pain and fear. Holding my arm with my left.

Father time smiled, "that is the symbol of our pact it will forever mark your skin even after you repay your debt to me. It also symbolizes what happened between you and Star and that you do this for her." When he finished saying that a portal opened. "Marco you have five days, to learn magic one day here is 2 years there. So, you have ten years to learn and what ever you have learned by then is what you'll have to use. In ten years I will pull you back through the portal at which point your body will turn back to the way it is now. With the only changes being you will keep some of the physical appearances from that dimension so say if you get a scar there you will have it here. Or if you gain a significant amount of muscle you will get a half of that when you come back but you will go back to your original height give maybe with a few inches. One last thing."

"What Father Time?" I asked feeling a little overwhelmed by all the information.

"The one your looking for is named Martial." He then handed me the letter and pushed me through the portal.

**A.N: I would love some reviews on how I can improve and I can also answer questions if there are any.**


	2. The Meeting

I do not own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demonic Voices"**

Chapter 2 The Meeting

I landed on the ground unconsciously doing the superhero landing. Now my wrist kind of hurts, I take a second to look around at the environment and I appeared to be in a forest with what looked to be giant redwood trees (ranging from 200 feet tall and 20 feet wide to 300 feet tall and 15 feet wide). My mouth agape as I stared up at them not being able to see the tops. Shaking myself out of my shock and noticed that there weren't any animals in the immediate area. Checking myself out hoping to be in my body from Heckapoo's dimension, but I was sorely disappointed.

I took El Chapo out of his sheathe and started walking through the foliage cutting threw tall blades of grass. '_I need to get out of here guess ill keep going this way till I hit something different' _I thought. I must have walked for at least a few hours before and I was still in the forest I had marked a few trees with a M just, so I knew I wasn't going in circles. It started to get dark, so I decided to set up camp. '_I think lighting a fire would be a bad idea I don't know what's in these woods.' _Looking for a place to settle down for the night I looked around and the ground was mostly flat with nothing to really hid under. Glancing up at the trees and noticed a branch about 10' off the ground it was about 3 feet wide it would support me for the night. I climbed up at got on the branch I used the belt for the sheathe and tide myself to the branch, so I wouldn't fall off. I stayed awake for a few more minutes before dozing off trying not to fully go asleep in case something happened.

**********************************Time Skip 6 hours************************************

I woke up slowly and looked at my surroundings they were starting get a little brighter, so I assumed the sun had started to rise. Unsnapping the belt from around the tree I put it back on my waist. I could see which way the sun was coming up because only half the trees were being light up I decided to head in the direction of the sun. Slicing away at some foliage I saw some berries then my stomach started to growl. The old Marco probably would have just started eating them, I decided against that and kept walking hoping to come across something that appeared safer to eat. It was an hour or so into my walk when I heard rustling in the bushes and I froze and waited for something to happen. Whatever it was must have sensed my presence as well because it didn't make any noise.

For a few tense moments I stayed still before my leg cramped up from holding the position for so long making me wince. The animal burst forth from the bush and jumped at me. I was scared for a second until I felt something pull at my pant leg and looked down to see it was just a weird looking wolf. The wolf was about half a foot in length from head to rear and an extra 4 or 5 inches with it's tails, and about as round it's middle as my upper arm, it looked malnourished. Not taking anymore time to look at it I took it off my pant leg and held it at arm's length. I quickly noticed it was a boy and he was yipping and trying to bite my arms and then two grey wings spread from his back as he howled it surprised me.

"Hey boy I'm not going to hurt you I promise," I spoke in a soothing voice trying to calm him down. "It's okay buddy just relax. It's okay." I slowly pulled him to my chest as he started to calm down he started to whine a little before I started petting him which seemed to help. "I've got you buddy." He fell asleep in my arms shortly after I slowly set him down on the ground and looked around I quickly made a harness out of leaves, sticks and sap from a tree it took a few hours for it to solidify and hold.

I pet the wolf and got a better look at him while I waited. His wings were laid against his back almost camouflaging in with his body both wings had grey feathers with red tips. They would grow with his body and eventually he'd be able to fly, I examined his paws and they were big for the pup, so I summarized he'd get to a decent size. I was worried about his head it looked oddly misshapen till I got a closer look and saw to red horns under his fur. He'd grow to be one mean looking wolf. "_I don't think he'll be able to survive on his own when he howled no other demon-wolves came so I think it's safe to assume that he's the last one of his family. I'll take him with me till I find a village or someone to take him off my hands.' _I picked him up softly and put him in the now finished harness and kept walking in the direction I had been.

******************************** Time Skip 2 hours **************************************

Spotting a clearing up ahead I slowly approached it, I had made a makeshift spear while I had been walking and I could hear our stomach growling loudly we needed to eat soon. Just my luck I spotted a dear approaching my hiding spot from a pond in the middle of the clearing. There must not have been many hunters in the area because the doe walked without a care in the world. When it got close enough I quickly shoved the spear up between it right foreleg and its side slipping between to ribs right into it's heart. A few rabbits scattered into the woods at the sudden action. I frowned at the now dead deer as I stood up I used El Chapo to quickly skin it and get the meat putting the bones and intestines off to the side to see if I could use them later I set the wolf down and got enough wood and dried leaves for a fire. I soaked the meat in some more sap from the surrounding trees and put them on a stick and rotated them over the flames till they looked good enough to eat. Giving a piece to the demon-wolf he ate it like an animal possessed while I ate mine. After I finished I started wrapping the rest of the cooked meat in leaves,

Hearing a thud behind me I froze and slowly turned and saw the shadow of a figure. They stepped into the sun and pointed a flame dancing on their palm at my head. It was a female she was at least 5'11" at least a head taller than me. She had a kind of hourglass figure that was more toned for battle then looks. With bright jade colored eyes and long black hair. She was dressed in a red Gi with a black tiger that looked like it was surrounded by lava. On Instinct I snapped into a bow that a student would give a master as the pup hid behind my legs. She looked startled at my action then extinguished her flame.

"What are you doing in my territory? Are you with the Dust? The Devils? The wolves?" she asked in quick succession.

"No master I'm in search of a teacher," I responded.

"Why would one so young as yourself be looking for a teacher in this territory?" she asked quizzically. She seemed to be testing me, so I told the truth.

"My best friend is in danger and had to go back to her world to fight a dangerous foe she left my dimension and I felt useless as she is a magical being and I am but a normal man. I know how to fight in hand to hand as well as how to wield my sword but against magic I am powerless. I went to Father Time for advice as I do fell magic inside of me but I need a teacher to guide me he said there was a being here who might instruct me," I finished as I took a deep breath from quickly speaking all of it out in fear she'd get bored and kill me.

"Did this Father Time give you a name?" I nodded in agreement. "Was that name Martial?" I nodded again.

"He gave me a letter to give them when I found them."

"I am Martial."

"How do I know you are not lying to me?" I asked quizzically.

"Take two steps forward and you will know," she said

'_Great this is where I die,' _I thought as I took to steps forward. After the second step my tattoo glowed and burned I screamed and backed away. "I guess that's a good enough answer. My name is Marco Diaz and I need your help to save my friend Star."

She looked at me and said, "No." Then just stood there watching for my reaction. I stood still and then hardened my look before holding out the letter.

"Please she needs my help at least think about it and read the letter."

"Fine," she took the letter. "I will be back in two days with my answer survive until then," she said as she disappeared. Immediately after I crashed to the floor from standing in her presence and the pup came over and licked my hand and got on my lap trying to cheer me up I pet him with my other hand. _'Holy fuck that was intense,'_ I thought. Unknown to me someone was spying on me.

************************************* On Mewni ***************************************

Star is sitting in the carriage looking at Marco through a staticky all seeing eye spell. "Marco what are you doing why aren't you at home?" she asked herself worried about her friend. Suddenly the spell shut off and flashed a no signal sign before stopping. She had never seen that before, '_Must be because we are in different dimensions she thought.' _"Please be safe Marco."

**A/N: There will be a poll up after this chapter is posted I have two pairings already I'm looking for two more I have Marcapoo and Starco for now. The if anyone wants to draw some of the characters and send me the illustrations I'd gladly send all the details of said character and what they are wearing to them. Thank you all for reading. The next chapter will be up by Saturday.**


	3. The Beginning

I do not own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demonic Voices"**

Chapter 3 The Beginning

It had been two days since Martial left. The days had drawn on with only minor encounters with wildlife occurring a few rabbits had been killed by the pup and I used the pelts to make a makeshift bed for him. I didn't know what I was going to do with him he had started to grow on me, but I didn't want to get attached. I killed 4 more deer as well, so we had all the food and water we needed for now. Using the bones of the rabbits and a few more deer I had started to make some more gear. The ribs from the deer were used to make a few spears, their pelts were used to make a sort of tent for shelter. Everything had gone smoothly well all except for the part where I freaked out when the pup laid in the campfire and I though he was going to burn. '_Now that I think about it I guess it makes sense that the demon dog would be fire proof.' _

I currently am laying in the shade with the pup on my lap trying not to fall asleep. Rustling in the bushes went unnoticed by me as I fought sleep. Just as sleep was about to win I jolted up and rolled to the side an arrow landing right where I had been laying. I unsheathed El Chapo as 4 figures dressed in what could be considered typical bandit gear walked out 2 of them had crossbows and the other two had long wicked looking knives.

The bandit in front spoke first, "Well if it isn't a child, what a shame it seems his parents abandoned him." He smiled wide as he pointed his crossbow at me. "You've got yourself quite the predicament, don't you? 4 men with weapons ready to put you to rest so why don't you just hand over all your food, and valuables?"

I looked at them nervously and stuttered a little when I said, "H-h-h-hey now c-come on does it look like I have anything worth money?" I gestured to my surroundings hoping, praying to anyone listening that they wouldn't spot the demon-wolf pup hiding in a bush. They looked at me like I was an idiot. I didn't understand why they were.

Bandit two spoke, "Who do you think we are? We can practically feel the magic coming from your sword plus you wearing strange clothes, so you aren't from around here, so you otta have something worth our while."

I frowned, _'Crap I hoped they would just leave. Well I don't want to give them our food and I can't let them find pup, so I guess it is time for a good ol' plan B. Oh wait I don't have one, but the way the guy on the far left is holding his dagger he must not be very adept at using it so I'll start with him.' _As fast as I could I launched myself at him easily getting by one archer, the other must have been more on guard as he let loose the arrow he had notched which ended up flying straight into my left shoulder piercing all the way through so the tip protruded from the back of my hoodie. I groaned loudly from the pain but continued onward. I swiped my sword grazing the knife wielder's chest. He hissed in pain not being able to continue my assault I dodged an arrow from behind and knocked the dagger out of the other bandit's hand with the blunt side of my sword. The dagger imbedded itself into the ground when it landed.

Using the handle of my word I hit the bandit in the head with enough force that he went unconscious. An arrow grazed past my leg giving me a shallow cut on my right calf I hissed. I needed to deal with the archers next. The rate of fire made it seem that they took awhile to reload do to lack of strength as I turned I realized that it was because they were inexperienced in the correct method in how to do it. Rushing over I dodged a swipe from the bandit I had cut across the chest while kicking him in the stomach making him double over before falling on his side. I reached bandit one without further delay cutting his left hand off which he was using to hold the crossbow up to aim he screamed as his hand made a thud on the ground and the crossbow felt out of his grasp of his trigger hand. Turning I knocked the bandit out with karate chop to the base of his neck. Falling to the ground no longer screaming he fell on the crossbow accidently causing a misfire sending the around into the neck of the last dagger wielder who was still on the ground instantly killing him the last bandit left standing must have fled for he was nowhere in sight. I grabbed a burning branch from the fire and used it to cauterize the stump where the bandits hand once was before tying him and the other bandit user up, so they couldn't escape.

After all that was done I took the time to assess my injuries. I wasn't bleeding to badly from the shaft in my shoulder so that either meant that the arrow missed my artery are that the arrow hit but it was currently still sealed due to the arrow being there. I groaned not wanting to take the risk of pulling it out and it being the later I decided to break off both ends of the arrow. Laying on the ground I held the shaft and used my body weight to brake the tip off first before breaking the shaft off an inch away from the wound. _'Maybe Martial will be able to repair it when she comes,' _I thought to myself. Looking down at my calf I saw that it wasn't that bad, so I washed it with a rag a cut from my shirt and then wrapped it around my leg.

"Come on out boy I promise," I said as I pet his head right behind his horns. I looked at my two captives, then at the body of the bandit who lay dead not ten feet from me. _'Fuck,'_ I thought. Walking over I checked the body for loot and found a few items of notice. From him I had found a necklace that looked to be made of gold and emeralds in the design of a fox with two rubies used for the eyes it looked expensive but also had an aura coming off of it. I put it on and I became translucent, not completely see through but just enough that if I wasn't moving I doubt anyone would take notice. "This is awesome, but it isn't really my style." I looked at pup who was looking at me curiously. I took it off and put it on him and the same thing happened. "Alright this could be really handy for the future. I think I am going to keep you after all. You'll need a name though." I took the necklace off and put it in my pocket. "I can't think of a name right now though."

I also found the dagger he used which I put it off to the side. The last thing of any note was a black ring with a white x carved on the inside of it I put it on my right middle finger it was slightly big, but it shrunk to the right size for me. Having survived for a long time in Heckapoo's dimension I didn't have a problem with the dead being as how it was kill or be killed in the wild. I stripped the clothes from his body and set them to the side. I didn't have a shovel or anything to bury him with, so I dragged him a good 50 feet from my base, so the animals could have him. I said a prayer over his body before I headed back.

One of my prisoners was waking up when I got back. Pulling up a log I sat down in front of him. "You've got yourself quite the predicament, don't you?" I asked him with a smile. "You know you should have just left me alone and none of this would have ever happened, but no you just had to come over and put your nose in my business huh?"

"You don't scare me kid you just got lucky."

"You really think that a kid who is out on his own down 4 bandits by himself as just him being lucky? Let me ask you this. Do you know who Heckapoo is?" The bandit nodded. "Okay good saves a lot of explaining from me. Well did you know that she has this special quest you have to complete to get a pair of dimensional scissors?"

"Kid every dimension that has magic knows that," He said as he spat at me not seeing my point.

"Well no need to be rude I was just making sure you knew. Anyway, my name is Marco Diaz and I am the first human from my dimension to ever complete her quest and I am only 14 years old." I pulled out my scissors and showed him my name on them. He seemed skeptical at first then after turning and showing him my "Mark of Heckapoo" did he start to accept it.

"B-b-but how in the hell did you accomplish that that's supposed to be insanely hard to do," he said in a scared tone.

"Hey, looks like you are finally starting to get it, now do you really think I as you say, "Just got lucky"," I said using my fingers as air quotes. He shook his head rapidly. "Good now what group are you apart of is it the Devils, the Dust, or the Wolves?"

"I am apart of the Wolves sir," He said in fear.

"Why are you calling me sir?"

"Because you must be important where you are from due to the completion of the quest and I wish to ask for forgiveness in my transgressions against your person." I looked at him shocked as he said that.

Getting out of my shocked start I said, "We will see how that goes depending on the information you provide. Who is the leader of the Wolves? Where are they located? Where is the nearest town? To begin with."

"The leaders' name is Auqtish (awk-tesh), he is a cruel man to all even those who work for him sir. They are located in the mountains to the North in the Cave of the Damned he has a base inside Mt. Decoster. The nearest town is about an, hours walk to the East on the edge of the forest near the River Whippany."

"Is it a trade town? Why did this ring shrink on my finger? Do you have a family? What are you good at as well as what are your skills?" I asked again memorizing all the information he was giving me.

"It does deal in trade but get's most of its money from the gems and ores they get from the mine, there is a blacksmith who makes weapons as well as armor it is quite fortified, so it doesn't get raided to often sir. That is a spatial ring its we use it to carry loot we steal from place to place," He pause in silence and looked around. "Wait a minute you got that from one of us was it Hemdilt, was it Ramish? I don't see them here, so it must mean that they are dead." He said solemnly.

"I do not know their name, but it was the other dagger user in your group the other crossbow user got away."

"Ramish that coward he fled. Auqtish will probably know about you in a few weeks then, he'll come for you sir."

"That's okay I'll be waiting." I grinned at him while on the inside I was worried about when the day will come to pass. "Anyway, continue with my answers."

"Yes sir, my family was killed about a year ago by Auqtish, but he has my son with him as a slave to keep me in line," He said as his eyes start to water. It takes him a couple of minutes to calm down and I let him get his bearings. And wipe his eyes with a black bandana I got from the bandit that died. I fetched him some water and let him drink it. "Thank you, anyway I am good at using dual-axes it's my main weapon of choice I have a pair in my storage ring if you want them. I used to be a carpenter by trade before I joined the Wolves, I also know some healing magic and a little ground magic."

My eyes widened towards the end. _'This could be really good, but I have to play my cards right.' _"What is your name?"

"My name is Daniel Phillips sir."

I facepalmed as he said it _'They have all these crazy names and then there is this guy named Daniel like wtf.' _"Daniel, I have a proposition you see I am here on a training trip trying to learn how to control the magic inside of me from a lady named Martial." His eyes widened at the name, but he nodded to indicate he was following. "But I will also need an ally or two if I am going to survive in this dimension. You seem really kind and trustworthy even though I just met you. So I will make you a deal, if you will accompany me on my journey then I will help you free your son and get you both out of here."

"How will you do that," Daniel asks.

"My friend that I need to help is a princess of her dimension and she will one day be Queen. If you accept my deal then I promise you to get you and your son out of this dimension to hers where you both will be safe, but you will still be my companion on any adventures that I deem necessary deal?"

He started tearing up again and said, "You have yourself a deal."

"I'm going to let you free now but if you try anything I will end you." He nodded as I cut him free. He rubbed his wrists and ankles for a bit. "What about him," I asked as I pointed El Chapo at my other prisoner.

"Sir he will be of no help to us he is a liar and a thief to his core and is only loyal to Auqtish," Daniel replied. I quickly used El Chapo and ended his life.

"Grab his gear and clothes then drag him 50 feet from here to the West as I have a body the same distance to the East to keep the predators away from camp, and please just call me Marco you're older than me. You have 15 minutes by the time you exit this clearing before I will come looking for you." He nodded and began to carry out my command. I smiled and went back over by the fire rolling the log with my foot as to not cause pain to my shoulder. When I got there, I heard a sigh from above I looked up and there was Martial.

"You're an interesting kid you know that." She said as she watched Daniel work. "I have been watching you for the past day to see how you were doing and I was going to step in when they attacked but you handled it just fine. Good job by the way. Anyway, I can make sure he doesn't betray you, but it'll mean you'll be bound forever until you release him, or he dies."

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Of course, I can it's called blood contract and it's as binding as the contract you made with Father Time." She pulled the I gave her out. "He says you'll go on to do great things whether I help you or not, but it would help stop some casualties from happening to those around you if I do help. One thing kid, your torture I mean training will be absolute hell if you accept."

Without hesitation I responded, "I accept. Star needs me and that is all that matters."

"Very well when Daniel comes back I'll do the blood contract and then we will begin." We waited till he came back. When he came back I informed of what was going to happen and her agreed and the contract was made. Tattoos like the one Father Time gave me appeared mine was right below the one he gave me, and it just looked like a scroll unfurled with mine and Daniels names the only words actually being legible. "It is done."

"Daniel, I need you to look after pup for whenever I am not around okay?" upon hearing his temporary name pup came bound from the bush he was in. Martial squealed at how cute he was and started petting him. "I don't have a name for him yet, but he will need training in a few months when he is bigger and older is that okay?" I asked sheepishly. Martial nodded and then stood up.

"Let us get started," she said cracking her knuckles.

**A/N: That's a wrap on this chapter don't forget that the poll is still up for the harem decision it is currently Janna and Jackie in the lead, and if there is anyone else you want me to add please say so. As well if anyone has and idea for a name for pup please let me know and I will pick the name I like the most. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter will be up by Wednesday.**


	4. Authors Note

So… I know I promised a chapter by Wednesday, but we just found out from her doctor that my wife has a brain tumor. I'm going to push the date back till Sunday when I have time to process the information. Thank you all so much for supporting this story it means a lot to see the comments from you all.


End file.
